The Irish Playground
by The FF Writer
Summary: Los Santos is the city of sun,beaches,parties,drugs,sluts and a city full of crime, and is the perfect city for Patrick "Packie" McReary. Reboot of the irish dream
1. Prologue

Aug. 10 2010,01:00 , Steinway Beer Garden, Steinway,Dukes,Liberty City , State of Liberty , USA

Packie was at the bar, he was drinking , and he was the only one in the bar ,but there was the bartender , who was there who was serving, Patrick then pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Niko

"Here Niko , I'm busy , call at another time ," said the secretary

"Fuck"Packie said in a loud voice

Two years had passed since the wedding incident and Niko had disappeared

"Can i have a beer" Packie said in a normal voice

"No," the bartender said in a firm tone

"What?" Packie asked aggressively

"You're the only one in the bar, and you're also drunk , you can not have an 'other ," said the bartender in a firm tone

" Give me the fucking beer ," Packie said aggressively

"Ok, but this is the last and then you go ," said the bartender in a firm tone

Then the bartender handed him the beer , an Packie drank it and paid , then left and went into his Comet , now the streets were deserted , and were lucky to live close by, because in those conditions would be suspicious to some agent , then after five minutes was in front of the door and entered. In that house there was no one now or had died or had moved elsewhere, Packie then sat down on the couch and fell asleep on the both

Aug. 10 2010, , Meadows Park, Dukes , Liberty City , State of Liberty , USA

Packie suddenly awoke , the house was always empty , left with memories of a time, then Patrick got up and took a shower , then got dressed and made a call, was calling Gordon

"What do you want ? " Gordon asked with an annoyed tone

" What do I want ? Do not you remember we have to do a job ," Packie said quickly

Listen, the only one who can give me orders is Gerry , I do not care of your orders " Gordon said in a normal voice

"Ungrateful fuck, if it was not for me and Gerry , you'd be deep in Humboldt , thanks to your gambling debts with Messina " said Packie with aggressive tone

"Sure , listen Liberty City , is no longer our playgorund , it's time to let it all " Gordon said in a tone to convince Packie

"Fuck ," he said aggressively Packie

Packie then put it down , and left the house and went to Comet , before setting off for the prison , and there came in an hour,and go went to the the reception room and saw Gerry who were waiting for him and then picked up the phone

"Hey bro," said Gerry wearily

" Can I ask you something ? " Packie asked quickly

" What ," said Gerry wearily

" When those bikers have blasted the gate , have you tried to escape?" Pakice asked with a curious tone

"Why? For being a slave to everyone, and pend our money , and never be at the top of the food chain ? " Gerry asked with a slightly aggressive tone

" So Gordon was right " Packie said in a normal voice

" About what ? " Gerry asked in a tone curisoo

" That asshole , he thinks LC is no longer our playgorund ," he said with a slightly sarcastic tone Packie

" In fact , it will be ours again , only when I go out in 15 years ," Gerry said sarcastically

"So i can leave this fucking town " Packie said with a slight tone of complaint

" What the fuck are you talking about? " Gerry asked with a slightly aggressive tone

"I had said that if the fun was over, I would have left the city, so I'm leaving ," Pacloe said in a normal voice

"And where the hell do you think you're going? " Gerry asked with aggressive tone

" Los Santos , beaches, sluts , drugs, in short, what I need ,"Packie said sarcastically

Packie then put down the phone and then went out leaving Gerry to his years in prison , then Packie went home and started to pack up , he began to look even for money of the bank robbery that now there were only one hundred thousand dollars, then after a while, ' he found them and put them inside the suitcase , then left the house and took a taxi

Aug. 10 2010,18:00 , Francis International Airport, Dukes , Liberty City , State of Liberty , USA

"Hey man, it's 40 $ ," said the taxi driver

" Keep the change ," Packie saidgiving one hundred U.S. dollars

Packie then came out of the taxi and walked into the airport and pulled out his cell phone to make a call

"Hey H ,how are the things in Los Santos ? 2 Packie asked quickly

" Why do you care? " H asked with aggressive tone

"I'm coming down , so be prepared ," Packie said in a normal voice

" Oh jesus ," H said in a sarcastic tone

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also know as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:30 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Family:Kate McReary (Sister),Derrick McReary (Brother),Francis McReary (brother),Maureen McReary (mother),Gerald McReary (Brother),father (deacesed)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:McReary family**

**Criminal Record:Grand Theft Auto 1997,Grand larceney 1998,hijacking 2000,Possession of controlled substance:cocaine 2005**

**Clothes:Blue Jeans,white t-shirt,black tennis shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,78 m 80 kg**

**Vehicle:Red Comet**


	2. Chapter 1:Job Searching

May 15 2013,22:00 .House, Murietta Heights, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Packie was at his house and it was with a prostitute who was giving him a blowjob when h walked Hector , but Packie did not flinch and continued

"What the fuck , why you use, a fucking room ? " Hector asked with a slightly aggressive tone

"Why?" Packie asked, trying to turn down the excitement

" Maybe because I don't want to see your flaccid cock " said Hector with aggressive tone

"" Then go out and back , in a few minutes , " said Packie trying to bring the excitement

Hector then went out and Packie came after two minutes and the prostitute left, and Hector went back inside

" And is the fiftieth prostitute, in six months? " Hector asked with curiosity

"Yes," said Packie with normal tone

"And how many normal girls , you've done over the last six months? " Hector asked in a normal voice

"What the fuck do you care? Did you come here to lecture me ? " Packie asked aggressively

"No , I'm here because we have to do a job for a guy ," he said quickly with

" What guy ? " Packie asked quickly

"Nobody but the pay is big ," said Hector with normal tone

"How much? " Packie asked quickly

"Fifty thousand head " Hector said in a normal voice

" What should we do ? " Packie asked quickly

"We have to go find a Adder , which then must be exported, somewhere ," he said in a normal voice

"Wait, the Adder , is not that car, which has the price tag of one million , where we find such a car ? " Packie asked in a tone of surprise

" In a mansion in Vinewood Hills " Hector said in a normal voice

"Then let's go get the pay ," Packie said with an amused tone

Then the two went out and took a taxi and left for Vinewood Hills and it took half an hour to arrive, and another ten minutes to find the mansion

May 15 2013,22:35 . Gate, Mansion, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andras , USA

"So what now? " Packie asked curious tone

" We lookwhere the guards are , and where they hide the car, and then we go, and another day we take the car ," he said in a tone explanatory

"Why not now? " Packie asked in a tone of surprise

"No,we wait" Hector said with a tone of order

"Why?" Packie asked quickly

"What, you want to take a car, without ammo? " Asked Hector with aggressive tone

"Of course , it's just a mansion of a star ,i'ts not crtanly armed" Packie said in a normal voice

"Are you stupid? " Asked Hector aggressively

"Why?" Asked Packie with aggressive tone

" Maybe because , this mansion belongs to a ' drug dealer ," said Hector aggressively

"Are you sure ? " Replied aggressively Packie

"Of course I'm sure, and I tell you, is a serious drg dealer" Hector said in a normal voice

" I'm not afraid of trafficker , i've done worse ," Packie said in a tone bold

"I know , you kidnapped a mob boss daughter, you told me a lot of time ," Hector said in a bored tone

" You know what, fuck off ,i try " Packie said quickly as he walked to the gate

" Still , where you are " said Hector aggressively

" Why ? Packie asked aggressively

"Listen to me Irish dick, this work is done another day , for now we just look ," Hector said with aggressive tone

" I want the money now ," Packie said aggressively

"Listen , the guy gave precise orders , so we do as we are told ," said Hector aggressively

" Okay, okay ," he said aggressively Packie

Then Packie and Hector came back in the cab and set out for Murietta Heights, Packie was left there

May 15 2013,23:30 . House , Murietta Heights, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

As soon as he entered the house, Packie turned on the TV , and there was a beer, but at that moment the phone rang

" Who is it? " Packie asked quickly

"I'm Gerry ," said Gerry quickly

" How are things going ? " Packie asked quickly

" Like shit , the day is always the same, always the same old shit," Gerry said with a tone of lamentation

" It's hard for both of us , I have to have something to do with a Hispanic dickhead ," Packie said in a tone of complained

"I know Hector , has always been an asshole , but it is one that works ," said Gerry normal voice

" Aha ,what if I jump in LC, to see how things are ? " Packie asked quickly

"Don't come , things go to shit, better not come , maybe you better call Gordon " Gerry said in a normal voice

" I don't call that shit ," Packie said quickly Packie

" Do what you want ," said Gerry normal voice

Packie then put it down and went back to get his beer

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also know as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Family:Kate McReary (Sister),Derrick McReary (Brother),Francis McReary (brother),Maureen McReary (mother),Gerald McReary (Brother),father (deacesed)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:McReary family**

**Criminal Record:Grand Theft Auto 1997,Grand larceney 1998,hijacking 2000,Possession of controlled substance:cocaine 2005**

**Clothes:Jeans,blue hoodie,white tennis shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,78 m 80 kg**

**Vehicle:None**

This Monday in Los Santos Crime:The Boss

This Thursday in Vinewood Dream:Walk of Fame

Next Sunday in The Irish Playground:Immigration Control


	3. Immigration Control

May 18 2013,10:00 . Perro Del Pier , Del Perro , Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Hector was waiting Packie who was late when he arrived at that moment

" You're late ," said Hector quickly

"I'm late , I'm just ahead ," Packie said with an amused tone

" That's funny ," Hector said with an annoyed tone

"What is it you, want to kill me? " Packie asked in a serious tone

" We have to work , and i just woke up ," said Hector quickly

"If we make money, any time is fine, and you're too lazy ," Packie said quickly

"Fuck ," said Hector aggressively

" No, no , fuck you, you wake me up for work , what should we do? " Packie asked aggressively

"We have to move a van down by the harbor ," said Hector quickly

" And what do we have to move ? " Packie asked in a normal voice

"I told you , a van ," said Hector with normal tone

" You're trying to trick me ? " Packie asked aggressively

" What the fuck are you talking about? " Asked Hector with aggressive tone

" You don't want to steal a milion dollar car , and now you tell me that we have to move a van , what are you getting old ? " Packie asked aggressively

" Damn, you Irish always want the details," said Hector aggressively

" So what? " Packie asked in a tone of urgent

" We are helping a guy,we are moving some immigrants," said Hector quickly

" So we have to wait until the van arrive ? " Asked Packie pressing

"Yes," said Hector quickly

" Then let's go buy us weapons and then we go ," Packie said quickly

Then the two went to take a taxi and then went to ammunation and bought two guns, and then headed to the port

May 18 2013,12:30 . Los Santos Docks , Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Packie and Hector were the port and were in the van a were waiting for immigrants

"We are here for two hours , when they think to arrive," Packie said as he looked around

" You have to be patient ," Hector said wearily Hector

So at that moment came a boat with five people, and then Packie and Hector went down and helped the five to climb into the van

_"Thank you for helping us now bring us to the dam ,_"Sai the gut in mexican

"Hey Hector , you know the Mexican ? " Packie asked quickly

" Why , just because I'm hispanic I need to know the Mexican ? " Asked Hector aggressive

" Maybe because they tell us , where we're going ," Packie said aggressively

" Of course, I understand," said Hector aggressively

Then he left the van and headed to the dam

" However, because we need a big van , only five of these ? " Packie asked with curiosity

" I don't know ," said Hector quickly

May 18 2013,13:10 . Land Act Dam, Tataviam Mountains , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

As soon as they arrived at the dam there was a car and another van, and a guy got out of the car

"This van leave it to me, some guys will take it ,and you take this van and burn it" said the guy quickly

"Why?" He asked quickly Packie

"I'ts not your fucking business ," said the guy with aggressive tone

" Okay, okay ," Packie said in a normal voice P

"Anyway, take this tank of gas ," said the guy quickly

Then the two went down and picked up the tank , then climbed into the van and headed to a hided place

"Let's see what's in the back ? " Packie asked quickly

"Are you sure ? " Quickly asked Hector

"Of course I 'm sure ," Packie said quickly

Then the two got out and looked in in the back , and the back was full of blood and there was a strange smell

" Fuck me ," Packie said in a tone of astonishment

"This is a torture van," said Hector quickly

Then the two sprinkled petrol then set fire to the van and went away

"And this was for free," said Hector quickly

"What?" Asked aggressively Packi

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also know as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Family:Kate McReary (Sister),Derrick McReary (Brother),Francis McReary (brother),Maureen McReary (mother),Gerald McReary (Brother),father (deacesed)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:McReary family**

**Criminal Record:Grand Theft Auto 1997,Grand larceney 1998,hijacking 2000,Possession of controlled substance:cocaine 2005**

**Clothes:Jeans,white jacket,white tennis shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,78 m 80 kg**

**Vehicle:None**

This Monday in Vinewood Dream:Strawberry & Vanilla

This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Managment Issue

Next Sunday in The Irish Playground:Snow White


	4. Snow White

May 24 2013, Unicorn,Strawberry,Los Santos,Los Santos County,State of San Andreas,USA

Patrick was at the strip club , which was enjoying a private dance , but at that moment the phone rang and he saw that it was Hector

" What do you want ? " Packie asked aggressively

" We have to do a job," said Hector aggressively

" We're going to take the car ? " Packie asked quickly

" No, we don't have the green light " Hector said in a normal voice

"So,leave me alone" said Packie aggressively

" You idiot, I need you , we need to steal cocaine , to tsome guys ," said Hector aggressively

"How much? " Packie asked quickly

"They're fiddling with a pound , I think ten thousand head ," said Hector quickly

" Where are you? " Packie asked quickly

"I'm back, to the liquor store in Rancho " said Hector quickly

Packie then paid the dancer and then went out and took a taxi and arrived in ten minutes,

"Hold this MP5 " said Hector handing the weapon to Packie

" Wow , I missed this weapon ," Packie said in a normal voice "So what's the plan ? " Packie asked quickly

" We hit them all and broke down , and we take the money and drugs," said Hector explaining the plan

" Okay ," Packie said in a normal voice

Then the two went into the alley and saw that there were four men who were holding the money, and five that held cocaine, then Packie and Hector beat the traffickers, but one of was able to survive and took the money and get in a car

"Shit , I'll take the other car , you get the goods ," Packie said quickly

Then Packie took the other car , and began to chase the guy with the money , and instead of shoot him , tried to destroy the car but could not send him out of the way , then fired off a shot of machine gun and managed to slam the guy against a wall and died instantly , then Packie got out and took the money , then ran away and called Hector

" I have the money ," Packie said quickly

" Now hide the money, I got an idea," said Hector with normal tone

"Speak ," Packie said quickly

"I know some guys who can buy our goods , I have to give him a call and we can meet now" Hector said in a normal voice

" So we have ten thousand dollars, and we can make more by selling the goods ," Packie said in a normal voice

"Exactly ," Hector said in a normal voice Hecotr

"Call him now , I 'll come get you ," Packie said quickly

Then Packie reached that Hector was in the alley waiting for him and then went

" Where are we going ? " Packie asked quickly

Vinewood Sign" Hector said quickly

Then Packie and Hector left for Vinewood

"Since when, you are brilliant planner? " Packie asked with sarcasm

"Fuck you ," said Hector aggressively

" Haha ," Packie said laughing heartily

" Dickhead Irish ," Hector said aggressively

" Maybe I am, but at least I made a lot of money " Packie said with sarcasm

" Where are they? " Asked Hector aggressively

" Well ,some ended up in drugs, alcohol and the other women ," Packie said with an amused tone

" So we're in the same boat ," Hector said sarcastically

May 24 2013,15:30 . Vinewood Sign, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Packie and Hector were arrived at ' meeting to discuss the drug with other stolen money

"How can i be sure,the drugs isn't shit ? " asked the guy quickly

"I assure you, but you can try it ," Hector said quickly

Then Hector handed the cocaine and one of the guys tried it

"Shit, this is stuff is strong," said the guy quickly

Then there was the exchange and then they took the money , then Packie and Hector rode in the car with their newly earned money and left

"We did a little 'grain today," said Packie quickly

"Yeah," Hector said in a normal voice

" So you want to give me half ? " Packie asked quickly

" Not yet," said Hector quickly

" What the fuck are you talking about? " Packie asked aggressively

" I have to pay the debts, with this money ," said Hector quickly

" What debt? " Packie asked aggressively

" I have some gambling debts ," said Hector quickly

" Are you fucking serious? " Packie asked aggressively

"Sure," said Hector quickly

" Take them, but if we have to do other work , I want to make money ," Packie said in a normal voice

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also know as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Family:Kate McReary (Sister),Derrick McReary (Brother),Francis McReary (brother),Maureen McReary (mother),Gerald McReary (Brother),father (deacesed)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:McReary family**

**Criminal Record:Grand Theft Auto 1997,Grand larceney 1998,hijacking 2000,Possession of controlled substance:cocaine 2005**

**Clothes:Blue jeans,white hoddie,white tennis shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,78 m 80 kg**

**Vehicle:None**

This Monday in Vinewood Dream:Special Party

This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Business Talk

Next Sunday in The Iirsh Playground:Tresaure Hunter


	5. Tresaure Hunter

1 June 2013,14:30 . Yellow Jack Inn, Sandy Shores, Grand Senora Desert , Blaine County, State of San Andreas , USA

Packie ra went to the Yellow Jack Inn, Sandy Shores, because he had to wait for Hector who had told him to meet him there

"Hey stranger, you want something ? " Asked the baritsa quickly

" No, thanks ," he said in a normal voice Packie

Then at that time arrival Hector who told him to go out and then the two went out to warm

" What are we doing in the middle of the desert? " Packie asked quickly

"Let's go treasure hunting ," he said in a normal voice Hecotr

" You're kidding? " Packie asked aggressively

"Why?" Hector asked in a normal voice

" We came in the middle of the fucking desert , to try , some fucking treasure ? " Said Packie aggressively

" What , are you afraid to work ? " Asked Hecotr with aggressive tone

" I'm not afraid to work , I did not come in this fucking place to go digging in the desert ," he said aggressively Packie

" Then you can go home," said Hector aggressively

"Listen beggar, we 're crap , but then begin to rob shops," said Packie aggressively

Then the two went on a car, that Hector had rented that morning and headed to a point of the desert

" What are we doing here ? " Packie asked quickly

"Like I said , let's go treasure hunting " Hector said in a normal voice

" And how do you find them? With the fuck? " Packie asked sarcastically

"With these ," he said pulling out two Hecotr metal detector from protabagagli

" Oh, we're going to look great metals ," he said sarcastically Packie

Then the two began searching the desert for metals

" May I ask , what? " Packie asked quickly

"Sure," said Hector with normal tone

" We are looking for metals, to pay your debts? " Packie asked in a normal voice

"No , let the metal , to make money ," said Hector with normal tone

" Are you certain? , The last time we killed drug addicts , just to pay your debts ," he said in a normal voice Packie

"Of course , this time , we do not have to pay any debt," Hector said in a normal voice

" When we take the car for a million ? " Packie asked quickly

"When you give us the green light" Hector said in a normal voice

"We can not steal it before, maybe we make some extra money ," she said quickly Packie

"No," said Hector with normal tone

" This shit is playing, I think I found something ," he said quickly Packie

Then Hecotr Packie and went to get a shovel and began to dig but instead of finding the money or of ' gold , they found an old rusty pipe

" That's great , we can get the money ," he said sarcastically Packie

" Funny, but continues to look for ," he said aggressively Hecotr

" Why , to find other tubes arruginti , it sounds like fun afternoon ," he said sarcastically Packie

"Instead of breaking balls , why do not you go in the city? " Asked Hector aggressively

"It 's what I thought of doing ," he said aggressively Packie

Packie then walked to the street to take a pass , but was stopped by Hector

" What the fuck? " Asked Hector aggressively

"I take a step to go to the city , what the fuck do you want? " Packie asked aggressively

"You know , for someone that work well, you're a dickhead who always complains ," he said aggressively Hecotr

"I divertirei , if we do the real work , how to rob shops," said Packie aggressively

"Then we plan a robbery, and see how to have fun ," he said aggressively Hecotr

" Pianficila you ," he said quickly Packie

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also know as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Family:Kate McReary (Sister),Derrick McReary (Brother),Francis McReary (brother),Maureen McReary (mother),Gerald McReary (Brother),father (deacesed)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:McReary family**

**Criminal Record:Grand Theft Auto 1997,Grand larceney 1998,hijacking 2000,Possession of controlled substance:cocaine 2005**

**Clothes:Black jeans,white ,blue tennis shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,78 m 80 kg**

**Vehicle:None**


	6. Shopping at The Drug Store

June 13 2013, ,Murietta Heights,Los Sanots,Los Sanots County,State of San Andreas , USA

Packie was at his house he was watching TV, when entered Hector

"Hey ," Packie said quickly

" You complained so much in recent times , now I have found a store that can rob , without you complaining all the time ," said Hector with normal tone

"What are we robbing ? " Packie asked, curious tone

" A drug store" Hector said in a normal voice

"Great , is also always something, what's the plan ? " Packie asked withcurious tone

"We take a cab, get rob the store, and go out," said Hector with explanatory tone

" And the getaway car ? " Asked Packie

"There will be one in the parking i think," said Hector with normal tone

" Okay ,"Packie said in a normal voice

Packie then got up from the couch and Hector handed a gun to Packie , and then the two went out and took a taxi and headed to the pharmacy and they arrived there in half an hour

June 13 2013,10:35 . Dollar Pills, Strawberry , Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Then the two boys went into the store and approached the cashier, and raised their guns at the cashier

"Dude, this is a robbery , pull out the money," said Hector with aggressive tone

" Hurry up, because I want money," said Packie with aggressive tone

" Okay, okay ," said the cashier with frightened tone

Then the cashier opened the regiser , and began to put them on the counter

" Go quietly , I want to see your hands , no alaram please," Packie said aggressively

" Okay, okay ," said the cashier with frightened tone

"Just this? " Asked Hector with aggressive tone

"Yes," said the cashier

" Okay, then we can get out ," said Hector with aggressive tone

" You, come out with us out," Packie said aggressively

"Why?" Asked Hector aggressively

"Think , could trigger the alarm ," Packie said with aggressive tone

Then the cashier there followed him out , but as soon as they went out they saw that there was no car in the parking lot

"No gateway car. Man you gotta be kidding me , "Packie said in a tone of complaint " Jesus , H. You're a Moron ! What are we going to do? " Packie asked in a tone of complaint

But at that moment the luck turned around and in the parking came a guy

"Hey , tough guy ! We need a ride ! " Said Packie quickly

Then the car stopped near them, and the guy in the car honked

"On your knees ! And stay down till we're gone , " said Packie aggressively to the cashier

Then Hector and Packies get quickly in the car, and walked out , but the cashier took off the alarm

" Alrgith , Alright . Let's go! Let's go! Lose the Cops " said Packie quickly

Then the guy with the car tried to escape from the cops

" What the hell was that? " Dopmandò Packie aggresivamente

" I said i had a score. I did not say the thought of everything , "said Hector quickly

" Well , you coulda tought of something . A car everyone in this shithole city 's got a car ! " Packie said in a tone of complaint

" Go back to Liberty City , you irish prick " said Hector aggressively

" You know where we'd be if this guy, Had not come along ? " Packie asked aggressively

" We would not be sharing the take is where we'd be" Hector said with a tone of complaint

" We'd be sharing a jail cell . You know i ran a bigtime hoods in LC . We took major scores -You can not even handle a drug store , "Packie said in a normal voice and complaint

"You and your stories ! Shut up about LC ! Shut about the bank job , and your family , and your friends . I do not care " Hector said with a tone of complaint

" And i tought my crew was dysfunctional ," said the guy with normal tone

" I got a function , unlike this guy . Look , can you just loose this heat ? " Packie asked in a normal voice

Then the guy ducked into an alley and hid for a while ' , and he managed to escape from the police

"This kid 's alright . Drop us around the corner , and we'il give the cut , "Packie said in a normal voice " Hey look , i know i seem like a hothead , and an idiot . I am a hothead , and a bit of an idiot , but i work okay, and i can handle myself . I ran with some big guys in the LC, and the only guy i know over here is him . If you ever hear of something , That need to score bodies , wuold you think of me ? said Packie asking a question

" If i hear something like that sure , I'll mention you" Said the guy with normal tone

Then the car stopped in an alley

" This is your share , bro . Think of me, Packie McReary of Dukes , LC , "Packie said in a normal voice

Packie handed a share of the spoils , and then went down with Hecotr , then the guy went away and left them in the alley

"What the fuck was that? " Asked Hector with aggressive tone

"What?" Packie asked with aggressive tone

" You embarrassed me in front of that guy ," said Hector with aggressive tone

"I din't know you had an ego ," Packie said sarcastically

Hector then aimed the gun at Packie , and the Irish did the same

" Now you want to kill me? " Packi asked in a normal voice

"Maybe," Hector said in a normal voice

"Look there's a police officer ," Packie said quickly

Then Hector turned to see , but Packie shot him and killed him

" I'm sorry, but you should not you point a gun ," Packie said in a normal voice

Packie then took the money and left the body in the alley

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also know as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Family:Kate McReary (Sister),Derrick McReary (Brother),Francis McReary (brother),Maureen McReary (mother),Gerald McReary (Brother),father (deacesed)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:McReary family**

**Criminal Record:Grand Theft Auto 1997,Grand larceney 1998,hijacking 2000,Possession of controlled substance:cocaine 2005**

**Clothes:Borwn jacet,white ,hrey jeans,brown shoes**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,78 m 80 kg**

**Vehicle:None**

**This Monday in Vinewood Dream:Taxi Ride**

**This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:First Sun of The Season**

**This Sunday in The Irish Playground:One Million Dollar Car**


	7. One Million Dollar Car

June 15 2013.21:50 .Roads, Mission Row, Los Santos ,Los Santos County,State of San Andreas , USA

Packie was walking down the street when his cell phone rang , and saw that it was an unknown number, and then replied,

" Who is it? " Packie asked, curious tone

"It 's time to steal the million dollar car" said the guy with normal tone

"Really?" Packie asked in a normal voice

"Yes, and called Hector " the guy said with a tone of order

" Hector is dead ," Packie said in a normal voice

"I know, a homeless man found him in an alley with a gunshot wound in the head ," said the guy with normal tone

" So what do I do? " Packie asked in a normal voice

" Steal the car, lose the security , and met one of my boys to the lighthouse of El Gordo " the guy said with a tone of order

" What's in it ? " Packie asked in a normal voice

" As soon as you delivered the car to the lighthouse, you will be given other instructions," the guy said with a tone of order

" Okay ," Packie said in a normal voice

Packie then put it down and took a taxi to Vinewood Hills

June 15 2013,22:08 . Mansion , Vinewood Hills, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Packie was at the gate, and then passed into the gate, and went behind a bush in the garden, and realized that there was not much security , but that some men were doing reconnaissance , but managed to overcome them Packie issued in another hidden part of the garden

22:09

Packi Then he saw a guard, but the guard passed, and he did not see Packie , then the Irishman stepped forward and managed to find the garage

22:10

Packie then burglarized the side door of the garage and went and saw that there was the Adder , and then smashed the car window , but at that moment the alarm sounded

" Shit, " said Packie aggressively

Packie then he managed to rob the car door , and enter but there was no key , then Packie connect the wires of the car and managed to turn it on , and then crashed through the garage door , and saw that there were two security men , but managed to avoid them, and then crashed through the gate of the mansion and then fled , but he noticde that no one was following him , and went to the lighthouse

June 15 2013,22:40 . El Gordo Lighthouse , Cape Catfish , Blaine County, State of San Andreas , USA

A guy was waiting for Packie , and the gut was nervous

"What the fuck did you do? " asked the guy with aggressive tone

"I stole the car , as i was instructede ," Packie said in a normal voice

" Have you disabled the GPS ? e asked the guy with aggressive tone

"No ," Packiesaid in a normal voice

You're an idiot , now we will find ," said the guy with aggressive tone

" And what do we do? " He asked nervously with Packie

" Well you take this can of gasoline , and burn down the car, while I'm off ," said the guy quickly

Then the guy handed the can of gasoline , and left. Packie then put all gasoline on the car and then set fire to , and shortly after the car exploded. But at that moment arrived two car that surrounded Packie , and by a car wnet out the boss

"What the fuck have you done? " Asked Oliver screaming

" I burned the car ," Packie said with an amused tone and sarcastic

" What's your name ? " Oliver asked with aggressive tone

" Patrick McReary " Packie said in a normal voice

" You know now i spent a million dollar for that car, and i nedd to spend another million for a same car , so you owe me three million ," said Oliver with aggressive tone

" To tell the truth is two million ," Packie said jokingly

" Funny, but the other million is breaking in my mansion, and having broken through the garage and the gate ," said Oliver with aggressive tone

" So what? " Packie asked in a normal voice

" I'll give you the whole summer to recover my money," Oliver said in a tone of order

"That's great ," Packie said sarcastically

Then Oliver returned to the car, but before he left rolled down the window

"Now you work for me , but I will not pay you , so you have to find other sources of income," Oliver said in a tone of order

Then the two care left and left Packie there alone , and had to walk back to town , then at that time the phone rang

" Patrick McReary ? " asked the guy

" Yeah? " Packie asked in a normal voice

"I'm Lester Crest, a friend of mine would have an opportunity for you," Lester said in a normal voice

" Sure, what would it be ? " Packie asked in a normal voice

" My friend helped you escape from a drug store, and mentioned you to do a job ," Lester said in a normal voice

" So what? " Packie asked in a normal voice

"Monday come to Darnell Bors , and all will be explained ," Lester said in a normal voice

" Okay ," he said in a normal voice Packie

Packie then put it down and came back to town

June 15 2013,23:40 . House, Murietta Heights, Los Santos , Los Santos County, State of San Andreas , USA

Packie just arrived home he began to make a call

"Hey Gordon it's you? " Packie asked in a normal voice

" Yes, who is it? " Gordon asked in a normal voice

"I'm Packie , can you come in Los Santos next week ? " Packie asked in a normal voice

" Why are you in trouble? " Gordon asked with an amused tone

"A little bit," Packie said in a normal voice

" Ok , see you in a week ," Gordon said in a normal voice

" Bring along some of our guys ," Packie said in a tone of order

**Name:Patrick McReary**

**Also know as:Packie**

**Date of Birth:20 August 1979**

**Age:33 years**

**Place of Birth:Dukes,Liberty City**

**Home:Los Santos**

**Nationality:Irish-American**

**Family:Kate McReary (Sister),Derrick McReary (Brother),Francis McReary (brother),Maureen McReary (mother),Gerald McReary (Brother),father (deacesed)**

**Realtions: Single**

**Affilations:McReary family**

**Criminal Record:Grand Theft Auto 1997,Grand larceney 1998,hijacking 2000,Possession of controlled substance:cocaine 2005**

**Clothes:Red tracksuit**

**Description:Short brown hair,brown eyes,white. 1,78 m 80 kg**

**Vehicle:None**

**This Monday in Vinewood Dream:Cameo**

**This Thursday in Los Santos Crime:Kill your Hunger **

**This Sunday in The Irish Playground:The Jewel Store Job**


End file.
